canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluck Pound
Pound is the leader of the Nerdlucks from the Warner Bros. Studios film Space Jam. About him Pound is a pudgy and tiny one foot-and-a-half tall insectoid alien with dark orange antennas, orange skin, bug-like green eyes, a lizard-like nose, a light orange chest, dark orange hands with three fingers, brown feet with two toes, an orange tail, and who wears a green bowtie. After Pound stole the talent from Charles Barkley, by forcing his way into Barkley's body in the form of changing into a strange pink liquid to climb up his back and into his brain to steal his talent from the inside, he became a giant and humanoid muscular alien who is bald, 10'3 in height, has small floppy ears, five fingers, pointy claw-like fingernails, and who wears a basketball uniform and sneakers. As a nerdluck, he speaks in a high raspy voice, is the leader of his group of friends, and can be bossy, grumpy, and demanding at times, but his friends know that he means well. He is always seen hunched over with his chest in. As a monstar, he speaks in a very deep voice, takes pleasure in bullying others, wreaking havoc, and enjoys what little there is of his physical prowess, but after getting rid of Mr. Swackhammer, Pound and his teammates redeem themselves as he sadly asks if they have to give the skills back to the NBA players. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985 and SarahSkunky's media, Pound is married to a female nerdluck named Pumpkin and they have four children: two sons named Mango and Blaze, and two daughters named Sunny and Leela. At first, Pound was pretty strict and grouchy, however, he changed his attitude around and became a much better guy when he met Pumpkin. Pumpkin found herself falling for him because of the way he talks in that deep yet mellow tone, his smile, green eyes, and those big bear hugs that he gives when he’s being sweet. Pound is content to be a nerdluck, but he will only transform into his monstar form only for basketball games, or in case of emergencies. But instead of being an enormous titan who is 10'3, he is now human size at 6'0. He likes mixed martial arts, action films, and music by Alice Cooper and Queen. Family Pumpkin (wife) Mango (son) Sunny (daughter) Blaze (son) Leela (daughter) Round (brother-in-law) Friends Nawt, Bang, Blanko, Bupkus, chomp, paris, terry, ace, tank, spiny, rex dangervest, president Earl Sinclair, blue, Enemie Dr D, Ursula, ed, zander, fluffy, Inda, barry, forsythe, Lola loud, Lana loud, the black t.rex In NimhShambler's Works Family and Early Life A "Legion Brat", he was hatched into Sector H and grew up in one of the "Civilian Bunkhouses" dotting the militarized Sector. He is the second-hatched, with an older sister named Vexx and a younger brother named Xeb. His father is a "Decanus", the Legion's equivalent of a Sergeant--Decanus Zileh Izunga, the "war hero". His mother, on the other hand, is a bar-tender named Rei Izunga (formerly Tanaka) with an obsession with Earth-Band "The Beatles". He also lived with his maternal grandfather, Evocati (though he disliked being addressed with his Legion-rank) Nej Tanaka. His father was rarely around--his life dedicated to the Imperial Legion (and to his personal goal of becoming a Legate), even when he was on-world--he has fought in three wars (Qlin Vaas, Cynus, and Xian Hua)--he was usually at base. He wasn't abusive or cruel, he was just hard, rough; a side-effect of a life spent in the military. His mother also worked late nights at the local pub: "Green Glare". Despite her husband's hardness, Rei herself was the cheerful sort, quick with a (crass) joke, and was always willing to listen to her three children and offer them the best advice she could. The bulk of the child-rearing was done by Nej, who was called "Grandad". Nej is a widower, never quite getting over the death of his wife, but putting on a cheer face for the sake of his daughter and grandchildren. He is a mint-coloured Nerdluck who has, very clearly, seen war. He is missing his right eye, right antenna, right arm, and half of his tail. Despite this, he never spoke a single cruel or angry word. As Vexx is considerably older than Pound, she spent most of her time alone, in the attic of their home, working on her computers and rarely came down. As such, he spent the majority of his time with "Grandad", playing chess, talking, going into philosophical debates (as Nej always liked to foster intelligent discussion). Just as Rei is obsessed with the Beatles, Nej is obsessed with Earth's Ireland, and knew quite a few Irish folk songs, that he later taught to young Pound. While family life was not halcyon by most folk's measure, it was peace, and it worked for the Izunga family...until one fateful day. Xeb had always been a sickly child, but gradually, he began complaining of a lingering tiredness. Rei started having the child go to bed earlier, but no matter what, he remained tired. Then, one day, Xeb fell to the ground, thrashing in a violent seizure. He was rushed to the hospital where he shortly fell into a coma. This is where the paths began to cross--Xeb's doctor was none other than Dr. Iota Kodomachi--Blanko's mother. She entered the room, scanned the chart quickly, tossed it back onto the bed and stated, nonchalantly, "It's Oisawa's Disease. Nothing we can do about that." and began to walk out, only to be stopped by Zileh Izunga. In his enraged shouting (which was mostly ignored by Dr. Kodomachi), the words "war hero", "three-times decorated", "entire Legion will know about this" stuck out to her. A smile crept up her face, and Iota agreed to take the child's case ("Imagine it! I cure Oisawa's--and Oisawa's in the child of a bloody war-'ero's child, and I'll be in every medical journal in the Empire!"). Though the bad doctor tried her best to heal the child, each test fruited no answer. Oisawa's is, as they say, an unstoppable, child-killing machine. In panic, the Izunga (and Tanaka) family worked together, pulled all their resources and began studying Oisawa's Disease themselves--trying to find a crack somewhere; something that the doctors could have missed. As he was still a young child himself at the time, Pound was given Dr. Norio Oisawa's journal was given to him without much thought given to it. The little one scanned the journal, taking in every single bit of information contained therein, until he reached a passage that would stick with him for the rest of his life: "On the sixty-fourth day, the child began complaining of an intense heat. While I am aware that it is mid-summer and quite balmy, it is no where near as hot as the child claims. More and more, he plead, screaming, for the air to be cooled. We brought in fans to keep the boy chilled, and he seemed to make a complete recovery. Now, I look back, ashamed to think that something as simple as cool air could stop a disease as insidious as this. On the seventh day, young Kouki Imai passed away, after being granted his final wish: a drink of cold water." As the illness progressed, it became more than obvious to the doctors that young Xeb would not survive. Dr. Kodomachi approached the family telling them: "He's only got about a month or so left before he's stone dead. Can you leave us his body when he finally does die? That way we can have a go at curing this after he's gone--does no one any good rotting in a hole, now does he?". This time, Rei snapped at her, calling her a ghoul and telling her that she was not going to get her child. Xeb was taken home that day into a sick-room the family had prepared in anticipation. Just as predicted in Dr. Oisawa's journal, Xeb began complaining of an intense heat--screaming, swearing (words far beyond a child so young), demanding for the room to be cooled. Though young Pound protested, pointing out Oisawa's journal as evidence, every single fan in the house was turned on Xeb to cool him. Right before dawn on the eighth day, Xeb passed away. He was discovered by Pound as he entered the room to medicate and feed his younger brother. A silent rage began to boil between Zileh and Rei. Rei had always blamed herself for Xeb's sickness, but now Zileh had joined her. The two of them stopped speaking, and eventually, were divorced. Vexx stayed with her father, while Pound went with his mother and grandad. Life at the Tanaka/Izunga house had changed forever. No longer was Rei cheer. She spent most of her time sobbing in her bedroom. Even some of the bright, happy lustre had worn off of Nej. He tried to keep in high spirits for his grandson's sake, but the difference was obvious. After finishing Military School, Pound enlisted in the Imperial Legion and was shipped off to fight on Xian Hua. It was after finishing this bloody business that he found his work on Moron Mountain. Though any time spent around his boss was rather frightful, the peaceful times he had with his co-workers was greatly enjoyed. He even befriended the man who's mother so callously declared that his younger brother was going to die shortly, and requested to keep his body. Outside of the other four, he befriended another Legion Brat and Xian Hua vet--a young woman. "Munifex" (though she'd rather be addressed with "Miss") Ague Yamada. After spending quite a bit of time together, talking about their shared background, the two of them fell for one another and planned to marry...until he was sent away to earth. Family: Decanus Zileh Izunga - Father. Still living and still in active service in the Imperial Legion. Constantly raring for war. Rei Izunga/Tanaka - Mother. Still living, though very unhappy. Still works at the same old bar. Evocati Nej Tanaka - Grandad. Maimed, but still living, at last word. Vexx Izunga/Takanouchi - Older sister. Married Bupkus's elder brother (much to Pound's chagrin) and has a young son with him. She works as a programmer for the Empire. Nihil Takanouchi - Brother-in-law and older brother of Bupkus. A virologist and very intense fellow. Wed Vexx and has a little purple son with her. Nip Takanouchi - Nephew. Still a little hatchling. Role in Alex Siquig's media In Alex Siquig's headcanon, Pound wears a yellow necktie, white shirt, red vest, blue suit jacket, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. He lives in Butte, Montana and is the owner of a long low building called "Pound’s Cassingles Emporium" that specializes in various nostalgia-related items that include cassingles, but also VCRs, laser-discs, Ataris, and Mp3 players, that he advertises his business in radio, print, and the World Wide Web. The gallery of pictures A screenshot of 3 Monstars.png Nerdluck Pound sketch 2.png Nerdluck Pound sketch.png Monstar Pound sketch 2.png Monstar Pound sketch.png Pound 2.png Pound and Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin and Pound having a romantic evening drawn by SarahSkunky Ague_Yamada.jpg The nerdlucks.png The nerdlucks 2.png The nerdlucks and their monstar forms.png The nerdlucks 5.png The nerdlucks 4.png The nerdlucks 3.png Pound 3.png Michael Jordan and the monstars.png The monstars and friends.png The monstars.png The nerdlucks by Lindsay Stewart.png|The Nerdlucks by drawn by Lindsay Stewart Pound's monstar to human comparison by Lindsay Stewart.png|Pound as a monstar and a human by drawn by Lindsay Stewart The nerdlucks by SarahSkunky.png|The nerdlucks drawn by SarahSkunky Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou Concord, Nawt, and Pound by KessieLou.png|Concord, Nawt, and Pound drawn by KessieLou. What happened here is that Concord mistook Nawt for a girl, because Nawt's voice is very girly, so he shot Nawt with one of his arrows and Nawt ended up falling for Pound. The nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|The nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou Bang and Pound drawn by LimeLover.png|Bang and Pound in a romantic relationship drawn by LimeLover Space Jam coloring book page 20.png Space Jam coloring book page 18.png Space Jam coloring book page 9.png Space Jam coloring book page 5.png Space Jam coloring book page 1.png Pound's alternate costume.png|Pound drawn by Alex Siquig Happy Monstars.png Pound's slam dunk.png Pound's belly flop.png Nawt and Pound.png Monstars bus.png Monstars advertisement 2.png Monstars advertisement.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Space Jam, Pound's name is パ オンド, which is romanized as "Paondo", and pronounced as "Pah-oh-n-doh". In Japan, his voice actress for his nerdluck form is Keiko Yamamoto, while his voice actor for his monstar form is Shiro Saito. His scientific name on the "Aliens From Moron Mountain" blueprint is Rotundus Tempermentus. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Orange characters Category:Characters with bowties Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists